


sweetest thing to ever scare you

by crownedpawn (hulklinging)



Series: song drabbles [1]
Category: Statement Begins - TMA OC Server
Genre: Gen, Spiders, TMA OC, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/pseuds/crownedpawn
Summary: There are holes in the web that makes up the boy calling himself Dominic Smith.
Series: song drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	sweetest thing to ever scare you

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt: Take Me To War (The Crane Wives)
> 
> Dominic belongs to me. Statement Begins is a roleplay server and collaborative writing project, set in the world of the Magnus Archives.

There are holes in the web that makes up the boy calling himself Dominic Smith.

Some have been repaired by expert hands. Hands tipped with black decay, and then white rebirth. Or other hands, chipper and bright. Some have been left, unnoticed, slowly unravelling.

In high school, before he found the name Dominic, he thought he could play at being a girl if he just found the right type. For a few months, he threw himself into threadwork. Embroidery, knitting. But weaving was his favourite.

His hands never shook, when he was weaving. Like the muscles were too focused to remember to falter.

His hands fall into the patterns like he never left, when he thinks to try again. He weaves a web tight enough to hold, tight enough to be tangible, and has a rare moment of gratitude for the girl he used to think he was. For the skill. For the patience. For getting him here.

He doubts anyone from before would recognize him, now. Gone is the softness, the fear. He took an unfair lifeline and extended with his own obsessions, an addiction to finding a solution that has completely transformed him.

Now, he’s something else entirely, a nightmare in a real boy suit, many crawling legs and shining eyes filling out a new life.

He gave up his voice and his life and was given new ones and all the strings that came with them, and he loves every single one, because they mean he is connected, he is wanted, he’ll never be alone or directionless again.

And if now he finds himself pulled in one direction too many, too many people looking at him and claiming him as family, well. That’s what spiders are good at, right? Taking all sorts of things and connecting them, making them work harmoniously. Together. 

For her.

For Her.

Always for Her.

(But also for them, an enemy turned something else, asking for his help. For her, lost in a world that doesn’t exist, needing something to pull her back. For all of them, worth his blood eight times over, hollowed out like a home)

If he just spins all these storylines together, they won’t contradict. Never mind that siblings poison siblings threaten siblings. Never mind the fire or the fog. If he’s good enough, he’ll connect it all, a big web of them all and him there in the middle.

But oh, he’s forgotten. It’s never been his web at all.

The web that makes up the spiders calling himself Dominic Smith is riddled with holes. Some he even made himself.

It would take something much bigger to fix them all. And she’s got better things to do.

Dominic says many things, most of them not true. A spider always lies, after all.

It’s when they start to lie to themselves that things get dangerous.

And Dominic’s starting to lose track of what’s true and what’s not. What part of the web is his own weaving and what’s never been his at all.

Careful, little spider. Don’t get stuck.

No one to get you out of your own mess this time.


End file.
